Condensation nucleation light scattering detection (CNLSD), when combined with nebulization, is a technique for detection of analytes separated by liquid chromatography (LC). A LC eluent carrying separated analytes is nebulized, dried and delivered to a CNLSD device. There, a stream of analyte particles is detected by scattering light from the particles after they are enlarged by condensation. CNLSD is considered to be universal for its ability to detect any analytes that are less volatile than the mobile phase carrying the analytes. Unfortunately, some light detectors do not provide adequate sensitivity and linear response over a wide dynamic range.